


No Matter Where You Are, I'll Be there For You

by X_WritingN_X



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Orphan Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WritingN_X/pseuds/X_WritingN_X
Summary: When May tragically dies in an accident, Peter gets put in the system and in an orphanage. Here, he struggels with being spider-man as well as a normal teenager. Luckily he finds friends and a family in people surrounding him.





	1. a bitter and means a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the fist ever fanfiction i've written so if you have any tips, please leave them in the comments, I'd really appreciate it. 
> 
> Also, Tony doesn't know May died, so Tony doesn't knkw Peter's in an orphanage.

Peter didn't know what to do.

May was gone, and he really, really misses her. She died in a car accident, when he had just gotten back from patrol. He found on his phone he had multiple missed calls, turns out they were from the hospital. May had still been alive then by 19:50, but when he went to go see her and had arrived at the hospital at 20:10, she had already past away.

It felt as though a part of him was taken away. The only remaining family he still had. There was a woman, from the authorities, telling him about what was going to happen to him, but he didn't listen. It was like his emotions had messed op his ability to listen. The tears kept on coming and he didn't make a move to stop them. Then again, why would he? No one was there to stop him. To tell him everything was going to be alright. 

He knew it was never going to be ok. He missed may, and she was never coming back. And maby given time the awful feeling of having a piece of you taken away would fade, but Peter knew it would never completely go away. 

The woman suddenly stood up, that't when he finally started listening. "So Peter, i know this is hard, but you have to come with me. You need a place to stay, and to sleep". She gave him a reassuring smile, then again she couldn't feel what he felt...

"Peter?" She repeated, "you have to come, i promise it's not al to bad ok"  
Peter stood up out of his chair in the hospital office. She led him out of the room and into the hospital hallway. 

He hated hospitals, they always smelt gross and the memory's he had of this place weren't good. Luckily it didn't take long for him and the woman to get to the exit of the hospital. 

The woman led him to her car, and opened the door for him. Peter thought it was unnecessary for her to do that because he was very capable himself, but he didn't wan't to talk. He didn't want the risk of having to cry again. It was as if his entire body was under the spell of his emotions, trapped inside with nowhere to go but out. And if he opend his mouth he felt as though the emotions would flow out of him. Leave him emty, with a hollow feeling inside. 

As he stepped in the car, the woman did the same. She was probably bringing him to an orphanage, since he was still 16 and could not be on his own in this state. She said nothing and just started up the car. They drove to the part of queens where Peter would patrol the most. There were a lot of criminals in that part of queens. It was already dark outside, amd the street lights glowed onto Peters face. It was raining outside, so Peters window was covered in raindrops. Peter looked at one and through the drop he could see the outside world, the old buildings, the coffe shops, the hotels, all that stuff. 

Then the woman stopped the car, "Here we are" is what she sayd and rushed to the door to nog get wet by the rain. Peter took in the building. It was relatively well kept but was old. As he inspected the building the feeling of fear overtook him. He was going to live here, with all these people he didn't know. This was going to be his home for a while, and he was going to have to make the best of it

He didn't have a choice anyway


	2. After rain comes sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter revisites his memories and meets a couple new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!

As Peter stepped inside the orphanage he saw that it was very cozy. You could see it wasn't a rich orphanage, but it was a place that looked just like a home. There was a fire burning in the fireplace and Peter looked at the flame. The memories of May and him sitting in front of there fireplace, talking or reading when a storm caused there power to go out. The moments Ben and him talked about girls and school. He really misses both of them. 

Losing ben was one of the hardest thingst to happen in his life. Sure, losing his parents was hard, but he was very young when he lost them. It hurt just as much though. But with Ben... he was the one who got him out of his room when he just learned his parents died. He was the first person to tell him it was going to be alright. And it came close to being alright. Up until he was 14. Up until he got bitten. up until Ben got shot. 

And Peter couldn't stop it, 

It was his fault, he had had his powers! But he did nothing, and now he lost his second father figure. 

After Ben past it got harder to pay the bills. Ben would bring in a huge part of there income when he still lived. May took on a second job, but quite a while after because it was getting to much. So, she worked longer days on her job. She was a nurse with long hours, but then she was a nurse with even longer hours. 

Peter barely saw her anymore. And even with the extra money May was making, the bills were still to high. Thats when Peter decided to also take a job. He worked at a coffe shop before and after school which went suprisingly well. 

School was also going great. He was at the top of al of his classes. Only problem was, they had to start high school soon. Ned and him both wanted to go to Midtown Highschool of Science and Technology, but it was expansive. 

Ned came from a decently wealthy family and could afford it easily, but he didn't know about Peters money problems. And frankly, Peter didn't want him to know, he didn't want to become a charity case. 

Everything did work out eventually. Peter got a scholarship, and May and him moved to a different appartment with lower rent and everything was great. 

Then May got in an accident, and averything fell down again. Stupid Parker luck.

 

Peter was looking at the flame for so long he dazed out. What brought him back to reality was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and there stood a woman. She was in her late 40's, small and looked very kind. She held out her hand for hin to shake and he took it. 

"Hello, you must be Peter, i'm Helena, i take care of all the kids here in the orphanage. I'm so sorry for your loss." She said looking at him with pityfull eyes. "I'm gonna try my best to make this as much of a home for you i possibly can."

Peter said a quiet thank you, thats when the woman who brought him to the orphanage started talking him. "Okey Peter, your stuff is already upstairs, so why don't you go and find a place to sleep". "Ow sweety, if you go into the first door to your right up the stairs you'll have your room. You do share with someone but i think you two will get along. I'll come up in a bit and see how you are doing" said Helen, who then stared a conversation with the other woman.

Peter walked the stairs to the first floor and followed Helens instruction. As he opened the door and stepped in the room he saw two beds, one of which, the one in the back, had all of his stuff on it. As he walked further into the room, he saw a desk and a couple of stuffed animals, there were two windows, one was a bay window and it was next to what was presumably his bed.

As he inspected the room more he saw picture frames on the nightstand next to the other bed. He looked at the pictures and saw all these kids and Helen. They must be the other kids he thought. He put the picture frame back down again and walked back to his bed. The floor creackibg beneath his feet. When he looked up, he saw fairy light hanging of the ceiling. He went to turn them on when the door opened again.

He thought is was Helen but instead is was a little boy, no older than 12. "Your the new kid?" He aked. Peter wanted to answer and opened his mouth to do so when a girl came in. "James, you know you aren't supposed to walk in a room when someone new is in there!" She said. She turned to Peter, "sorry about him, thats James, i'm Kennedy". "Peter" said peter and she smiled to him. "You okay?"  
She asked, "Yeah, yeah i think i am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a lot longer to write than the first chapter, also, writing on a phone isn't the nicest thing. So sorry for the grammar mistakes or mistakes overall, English isn't my first language. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ~N❤️


	3. Shining Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters first night in the orphanage!

Kennedy POV 

There was going to be a new kid in the orphanage, we were all told.

Appareantly he came out of a family with just his aunt, but after her tragic passig he had to stay in the orphanage.

Maybe he still had hope, hope to be adopted. To find a home and to feel so loved. But everyone in the orphanage knew that he wasn't going to get adopted.

You see, he was 15. And most couples want a baby. 

I never figured out why people only want baby's. Why would you want something that would be crying all day? Beside that, baby's stink. 

Maybe baby's are 'pure'. Like, never have been hurt, moldable. People who want to can still have there say in who the kid turns out to be, whereas with a 15 yo you'd have the problem of bad memories or lost childhood dreams that even you as their so called savior can't actually save.<

Leave it to does kids to end up on the streets. Al those dreams and hopes they still kept long gone, forgotten in the back of their minds never to be thought of again.

This Peter dude seems the same as all the other resently orphaned kids. Shy and closed of. Some of the kids wanted to be seen that way, which to be fair seems kinda dumb. Why try to be even more unsocial than you already are, see what i mean?

But then again... i never knew what went on in these kids lives before. Of course i get that they wont tell me. I mean, i wouldn't tell them. But still, i wanna know.

Maybe i can relate, maybe i can finally have a friend... but thats not what this is about. 

James was bothering Peter, so i walked in to tell him to leave the new kid be as usual. Than this kid, Peter, turns out to be a bit of a nerd.

Dorky t-shirt. Shirt in pants. He is missing the stereotypical glasses though. What a shame, would be a good laugh.

I told the kid my name, and he told me his. His voice was soft with no hint of saddness behind it. Which really surprised me to be honest. We were told what happened to his family, so i imagined him to be very sad. So or he isn't sad, or a great actor.

Peter POV

Kennedy seemed to study me for a moment. Shr was looking at me with this look on her face that says she was deep in thought. I felt like i was naked. Like she could see right trough me,

Maybe that was her thing.

You know like my thing is science and her thing is seeing and understanding feelings.

At ones she opened her mouth and started talking.

"You like the view?" She asked, "you can't see that much of the city, but you can see the people who make the city to what it is." "Uhhm.. yeah... It's actually really nice" i said and walked closer to the window. She followed my actions and came closer too. "You know, there is a better place to look at the stars." She said and took my hand.

She openend her window and James, Her and I went throuw the window to the fire escape. She led us all the way up to the roof. "This is it, here you can see a lot more". And right she was. I could see all the skyscrapers peeking above the other buildings, and the other buildings being filled with light of different households. I could even see stark tower, and wonderd how tony was doing. I scoffed, he probably didn't even know what happened to may, nor would he care. I hadn't spoken or heard anything For that matter from him for the last 4 weeks. But instead of focused on that i focused on the nows.

 

Kennedy sat down on the roof and motioned for james and me to do the same. 

As we all laid down, i looked up at the stars. Even though you can't see much, it was still beautiful. 

I don't know for how long we were there, but it must have been quite a while, because after a while helena came up to send us to bed.

It must have been a well known spot to be, at the toof of the orphanage seeing as she didn't question it while escorting us to our rooms. She helped james with getting ready for bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

She asked me if i was doing alright so far. So i told her the truth, i was alright in that moment. 

She also gave me a kiss on the forehead, and then she walked to the lightswitch to turn of the lights. She kept the fairy lights on, and for as long as i can remember i couldn't sleep with light on. But right now, right now the reminded me of the stars we saw on the roof. And i fell asleep with a smile on my face, and a great feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~N


	4. All The Trouble All The Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has been in the orphanage for a couple of weeks now, and Tony still doesn't know about anything... atleast now that is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this chapter twice, i stopped writing for a second, and i made a mistake with my phone, which deleted the entire chapter i had written. So this is version two -_-

Tony was really busy, between having to plan a wedding and taking care of a pregnant Pepper, as well as tinkering and working on the suits of him and rhodey, he almost had no time left for his basic needs.

Every night though, Pepper came down to Tony's lab, where he was mostly located nowadays, to march him to bed. Her reasoning had to do with him being a responsable adult, and soon to be parent of a baby girl. He had to 'give the right axemple for a healthy lifestyle'. 

Truth was, Tong was scared

He was scared that he was going to fail his child and fail Pepper, by not being able to care for them or being there when they needed him.

He was afraid that he was going to be like his own father, neglecting his own daughter. His dad did play a huge part in his life. He wanted to do better, both for Pepper and for Baby.

Soon enough, Tony found out that wedding planning sounded way easier than it actually was. Of course he wouldn't buy Peppers dress. She wanted to do that herself. But choosing a venue together would have been a lot nicer, than to have to make a guess as to what Pepper liked. He had to do it, because Pepper was busy running that company he owns, she would occasionally help Tony, she thought it was a special day and it had to be perfect.

Than came the guest list, which wasn't very long. Mostly Peppers family, and Rhodey and Happy. Some of Peppers friends would also attend the wedding and that was pretty much it.

They didn't want to make it a huge deal. They wanted it intimed and with everyone that was most important to them.

While Tony was busy with planning, he would also go out for bussiness. This led to were he was now

He stood in front of an apartement building, which housed its residents and also an orphanage. Why he is here? Its world orphan day. Pepper asked him to go so the press coukd see Tony was thinking about others too. Also, Pepper thought it would be good for him if he would spent time with kids, as he would be a father quite soon.

As he walked into the building, he saw that it certainly wasn't a rich neighborhood. Of course he knew that by looking at the surrounding houses, but still.

He knocked on the address he got of the orphanage. He waited a couple of seconds till a woman opened the door.

"Hi, welcome Mister Stark, it's nice to meet you, thank you for coming" she said with a kind smile on her face. "I's sorry, but the kids won't be here for another 20 min, would you like some coffee?" 

Tony replied with a nice smile, "thanks for having me here, Coffee would be nice thank you". As he followed her into the apartment he smelled apple-cinnamon candles. His mom used to have those around christmas to, he loved the smell. 

The fireplace was on, projecting some light onto the couch directly in front of it. 

As tony went to sit down, he noticed that the floor creaked under his feet. You couldn't walk around here without anyone hearing your every move. 

"So, mister stark, how are you today?" The woman asked. He was a bit taken aback, normally people would just get right into bussiness with him, and not bother to ask him about how he was. So he naturally thought she didn't actually want to know. He actually really wanted to go home, and to get this over with. So he made a tiny mistake chosing his next words.

"Look, I know you don't want to know nor that you care. I'm here for the kids, just to see them then leave. I won't give them hope to be adopted, we both know that will most likely not happen". He took a sip from his hot coffee and looked at the woman. 

She looked as if she had seen a ghost, and the nice smile fell of her face.

"Wow" was what she said and scoffed

"What, Wow?" Tony asked, getting annoyed.

"You honestly think, I want something to do with rich people like you? I'm doing this for the kids too you know. But i'm in charge of these kids, and just because you don't care, doesn't mean i don't. I like these kids, they deserve so much better than what they got. So don't you even think about hurting them." She looked at Tony angry, 

Thats something he didn't expect to happen. Everybody always tried to please him, and apologize even if he was in the wrong, (which he would never admit).

The rest of the time they were waiting on the couch, they waited in silence on the children. That's when he decided to talk again 

"Sorry, I should not have said that." He said to her, but she still didn't look happy.

"You know, one of these kids, this boy who came in a couple of weeks ago, he really admires you." she told him. "He actually used to intern for you"

Thats when Tony looked confused. He didn't have interns, at least no children. Except...

Peter...

Tony hadn't spoken to him in what? Two months? Honestly, he kind of forgot about him, he just had no time to think about some teenager, surely Peter would be ok, why would he be in an orphanage?

Oh no... no no no

May

He decided to hear the woman out, i mean, maybe someone pretended that they were an intern? Thats possible right?

"What's his name, i'd love to see him" he asked her, he wanted to know.

"Peter, he is such a sweet child, just very shy. And really smart" she answered, oblivious to Tony's mind racing a mile a minute.

He was about to say something to her, when the door to the house opened, and a group of 7 or so children walked in. They all stopped and stared at Tony.

I mean... THE Tony Stark was in there living room.

And then Tony saw Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> ~N


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony reunite. But things don't go as smoothly as either one of them hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaay lovely people!
> 
> I saw I had in the 900 hits, and I was really happy, thank you!!
> 
> And, I really thought it would be nice to write another chapter tonight, even though I have a presentation tomorrow which I don't know yet. Still, I like writing its relaxing.

After his first night Peter still needed some time to adjust.

Not only did he miss May, he missed his house too

It hadn't just been his house, it had been his home. 

To any other person the creaking hinches and the crackling floors would have been annoying, but to Peter it brought a sense of familiarity. Something to hold on to, if he wanted to remember what it was like.

Although, sometimes he just wanted to forget. Forget all of the bad things that had come across his path. Not only the money troubles he and may had, or the deaths of his parents. 

But also the fact that Tony Stark sort of just abandoned him. Of course Peter knew what a busy man tony was, and that he, being just some stupid teenager, would probably only be a burden to him. But still. Getting trown of to the side like some toy that was Tony's for when he needed it, but didn't seem useful anymore? That hurt.

It's not like he expected it to happen either. Yes, he knew it was coming, but not in this way. 

After Tony gave him back the suit, Peter might have thought, just for a minute, that maybe Mr. Stark had cared.

Maybe even been a little proud. But when he thought about it he rememberd the reality, and realised that there was no reason for Tony to even bother talking to Peter anymore.

I mean, yeah he helped in Germany. And yeah he took out the 'flying vulture guy' Toomes, but he just wasn't going to be of importance anymore. 

Even though Peter had expected it, it still came as a surprise.

Every friday Peter would go to the avengers compound to get trained. Happy would pick him up after school, and Happy would bring him back to his apartement after the training was done.<

At some point though, Happy stopped coming at fridays. 

The first time that happened Peter had waited on him for another half hour after school, thinking 'maybe Happys just late'  
And sat there by himself.

After half an hour though, it had started raining, and peter was done with waiting. Mayne he just forgot. But after he got no calls or texts confirming nor denying his theorie, he began losing hope. 

After that friday, Peter would wait a while after school. First it was 20 mins, than 10, then 5. Then he just stopped waiting at all.

He kind of felt betrayed to be honest. He knew they had been busy, seeing as the proposal of Tony and Pepper had been shown across a huge array of news channels, which ment a wedding had to be planned. But Happy could at least text him.

Maybe tell Peter that tony didn't care about Peter, ant to tell Peter to just quit hoping already.

And the thoughts of not being good enough for The Tony Stark had been his main thought focus (ridiculous really) for the next couple of weeks, 

That was up until Mays death. 

After that came the sadness of losing her, than that sickening numb feeling. Feeling absolutely nothing and powerless at the dame time. Then came the anger, and lastly acceptence. 

He was fine

(Apart from the crying himself to sleep)

After his first days at the orphanage though, he came out of his shell. Helena had told him all the basics of the house, his chores and the time he had to be home at night. 

He had met with every kid in the orphanage, and they were... very interesting.

Of course you had Kennedy.  
Peter had gotten pretty close with her in the weeks he had been at the orphanage.  
She reminded him so much of MJ though, but less, nerdy. She was very smart to be honest, and very artsy. She loved indie music, which you could hear coming out of her room in the mornings, as she would dance through her room getting ready for school. In her 15 years of life experience, she had gotten through a lot. Her parents were pour, and couldn't take care of her, so they gave her up when she was 4. And ever since she had been moving from foster home to foster home. Just to be placed in this orphanage

Then you had james and April  
They were brother and sister, twins even. Both 12 yo and with a heart of gold. If if anything, they didn't deserve the life they got. Being abused by their parents till they were 8, they were wary of new people. Kids and teens were okay, but adults... They would talk to Helena, as they knew here well enough to know she wouldn't hurt them, but other adults would have to do eith there faces, and not expect a word to come out of them.

Than there was Carter. He was 17 and would be a senior this year. Because of this he would be very busy sudying, and partying. He would rarely be at the house, as he was mostly with his girlfriend Zara. He was nice though. He actually told Peter that in he ever needed to talk to someone other than Kennedy, he could always come to him. He also came from a troubled family. His mom and dad would fight a lot over him, and they both would get angry at him to. Someone called the police one day, because they heared screaming from their house. And Carter was taken out of custody of his parents.

Then there was Cleo, 14. she was more of a person who would be at the orphanage when she absolutely needed to, otherwise she would be with friends, or her boyfriend Zaine. She really didn't talk much to Peter. Yeah she said hay, but that was kind of it. Kennedy already told him, she wasn't the kind to want to admit she was in an orphanage, nor did she talk to any of the kids really. She was still young, but came from a troubled home. Her dad used to drink a lot, and he would tell her to drink to, or he would get mad and hit her.

Lastly there was Dean, who was 9.  
Him being the youngest out of all of the kids, he was kind of the lucky one. He got spoiled a lot, but nobody minded it, cause dean was sweet and deserved everything he got. He did get told off if he did something wrong though. His parents had given him up for adoption, to give him a better life. His mother was very young, and felt as though she wasn't ready for parenthood.

Everybody in the orphanage was different, each person had their own story. But it worked. Peter felt as though he had beacome part of this close group of friends these past weeks. Maybe not a family yet. But he liked to be around these people. Peter began to fall back into a comfortable rithemn.

-Wake up  
-Breakfast  
-Help younger kids get ready  
-Get to school  
-Go home  
-Hang out with the other kids (Mostly Kennedy)  
-Do homework  
-Dinner  
-Watch tv  
-Go to bed  
Repeat

Of course his weekends would be different, but for the most part, this was how his weekdays were. And he didn't mind it.

But

Of course something had to happen

Stupid Parker Luck

When he came home one day from school with all the other kids, he saw him sitting there.

Next to Helena, on the couch, was Tony Stark seated

First thing he noticed though was how Helena wasn't looking to happy, which was rare.

So either she was in a bad mood, or Mr. Stark said something wrong. And he was guessing the latter.

He looked at Tony, who had seem to kind of... freeze? When he saw Peter. 

Peter knew why. 

Mr. Stark hadn't been notified with his situation. This had been because he stopped reporting to Happy, thinking it was useless as a) Happy didn't listen to them anyways, and b) because Peter didn't have anything to say, mainly because he had been taking a break from spider-man for a while now.

Helena seemed to see the semi-awkward situation starting to happen, and chose to say something. 

"Hey kids, why don't you guys put away your bags and then come back for something to snack, then i can introduce you all to Mr. Stark here" she sayd in her usual nice voice, although he knew she ment for him to kind of get himself togheter. As she knew what had happend.

So as the kids walked in the hallway, and put away their bags, he noticed Kennedy and Carter looking at him. 

"What?" Peter asked them, looking between the two as if he could find his answer without them answering the question.

"Well" said Carter, "you and that Stark dude looked at each other like... kind of wierd"

"Yeah" Kennedy said joining in, "I mean, whe know you interned for him but... no boss lookes at their employee like that"

Peter knew what they were talking about, and knew they would know if he was lying, so he told the truth.

"Oh, he just fired me i guess... its not a big deal guys, really" 

"If you say so Pete" is what Carter said, before walking back into the living room, loud chatter coming from the conversation being held inside.

Kennedy stayed with peter in the hallway, "oke Peter, but if it bothers you being in there, just give me a sign, and i'll make up an excuse so we can leave, you know i'm good at those" she said smiling. 

Peter smiled back, as if to say yes, en they to walked into the living room.

The talking was mostly done by Helen to be honest. She told Mr. Stark a bit about every kid, and Stark told them a bit about him to. He was actually not denying the fact that Peter had indeed worked for him, but didn't say anything about the situation they left of in. 

Peter went along, smiling. Both in general and to Kennedy, as she kept lookinv at him for confirmation of him being fine. 

Actually, Peter knew she wanted to get out of the livjng room. She never really did like Mr. Stark anyway. She thought he was just a bussiness guy. 

After all of the kids talked to Mr. Stark, he presented a check to Helena, for the orphanage. 

After that he told us he had to go and thake care of bussiness stuff, thanked them for there time (and coffee) and gave all the kids a hand.

Peter heared a car horn coming from the front of the orphanage, and he knew it was Happy, because of the personalized horn, and the fact that Mr, Stark said "that's my ride". Then he just left with his signature smile on his face. Which looked professional and friendly... but not to friendly. 

And with that he was out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? 
> 
> I think this is one of my longest chapters I wrote. Still not really long but still, I'm getting better! :)
> 
> Please comment what you think about the story, i really want to know where i can improve on with writing and such!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~N


	6. Its a long story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Kennedy's first day (back) at school.

After one week of being in the orphanage, and having had the time to sorta adjust to his new life, Peter had to go back to school.

Peter was excited for school to be honest, but School would also mean he would have to tell his friends where he had been for the past week. And he wasn't really looking forward to that.

Its not that his friends wouldn't understand, but they wouldn't get it to the same extend as him, which really shouldn't be that surprising. Even though there lifes weren't always rose coloured, they hadn't gone through the same things as Peter had.

As peter was thinking about how he was going to tell his friends he realised something else.

The fact that he had to face flash too hit him hard. 

He knew even though Flash wasn't completely heartless, and probably wouldn't joke about his current situation would he know what had happened. But Peter really didn't want to tell him.

It was none of his bussiness, nor was it his teachers, whom he also wasn't planning on telling.

What would be great though, is that carter actually goes to the same school as Peter. Even though he had never really paid attention to the higher grade students, it was nice to have someone who knew his story.

Also, kennedy had been planning to go to Midtown high too

She had gotten a sholarship like peter had, and she really wanted to go to midtown prior to Peter getting to the orphanage. She just had some trouble switching schools, which was the only thing stopping her from attending. But, now that everything was fixed, Kennedy went to midtown too.

 

As Peter was at the school in the halls with Kennedy (she was actually kind of nervous even though she didn't want to admit it) he searched through the crowd for the fimiliar face of Ned and MJ, his last period was about to start, and he hadn't even seen them.

When he finally spotted them though. He saw Ned look at him, and then turn away to leave. Wierd. 

Mj must have noticed Peters confusion, as she started walking towards him. 

"Hey loser" she sad with a straight face, "glad you're back" 

"Yeah... its good to be back" he said to her, still confused. 

He dicided to ask her about Ned, to which her face formed in a slight frown. 

"Uhm... yeah. Its kind of a long story, could i tell you in class?" She answerd.

To this Peter got kind of concerned, what had happened? He realised he still had Kennedy standing next to him and decided to introduce the two woman to each other.

"Oh, btw MJ, this is Kennedy, Kennedy this is MJ"

"Nice to meet you" said kennedy with a wave. 

"Yeah, nice to meet you to" MJ said, but looked kind of confused, "... how do you know each other? I mean, I never heard peter talk about you" she asked.

"Ill tell you under class, kind of a ling story" peter told Mj.

"Seems like you two have some catching up to do, ill be going to my class, see you later" Kennedy said with a smile and walked away. At that moment, the bell rang, signaling for them to go to class.

 

 

As MJ and Peter walked in, Peter saw something pretty surprising.

Ned, his best friend, was seated next to Flash thompson, his bully.

What was going on...

Even though Flashes bullying was mostly directed to Peter, he occasional made some remarks about Ned too. 

Which is why Peter really didn't understand why Ned was hanging around Flash al of the sudden. 

"Told you it was a long story, i'll tell ya" MJ said, while taking a seat at an empty table, signaling for Peter to follow her.

While class started, she started telling Peter what in was going on with Ned and Flash.

Apparently nobody knew what had been going on with Peter, as expected, and people had been making up stories. 

But because Peter wasn't at school, Flash couldn't bully him with said stories, and took it out on Ned. 

Ned, not knowing what to do against the bullying, did the first thing that came up in his mind. He joined Flash in his opinions about Peter.

Flash, seeing Ned turning on Peter, thought this was the prefect plan to get someone in his group, and get some more bullying material for Peter.

MJ told him that after this she and Ned got in an argument, about Ned not being a good friend, and that they hadn't talked to each other since. 

Ned only started to hang around Flash more, as he didn't have any other friends left with Peter being gone and MJ and him being in a fight.

Thats where they were now.

After MJ had told Peter everything and answered all his questions, the bell rang again, and they picked up their stuff and left the classroom.

MJ had to go to the toilets and Peter was waiting for her in front of the doors.

Thats when Flash and his group appeared, including Ned. 

"Yo Penis!" Flash said to him, giving him a light shove backwards. 

"What do you want Flash" Peter said annoyed, already done with Flashes shit.

"Well well, thinking you can leave for a week and go unnoticed? Didn't think so" he said, face turning angry. 

Peter could see the group getting closer to him, effectively surrounding him. 

"Can you just leave me alone?" Peter said "maybe focus on something other that bullying?" 

At that Flashes face turned even angrier and so did the faces of his friends. "Listen up Penis, You know the decathalon team you abandoned? How come you're still on the team, while you're barely even around? And i'm still an alternate! What is going on here huh?!"

"I don't know flash, and i don't really care at the moment, so could you just leave me alone" Peter said, surprised at his own bravery all of the sudden. 

He could tell Flash was about to talk him down again, so he was gratefull when he heard Kennedy's voice from behind the group. 

"Peter? Should we go, Helen texted us she wanted us back emmidiatly after school" she asked, 

"Yeah... lets go" he said and walked throug the group to the doors of the school.

This was only monday, only having seen flash one period, Peter couldn't imagine what it was going to be for the following days. Weeks even. 

"What was that all about?" kennedy asked, frowning at Peter.

"I'll tell you when were back at the orphanage, its a long story" he said, and with that they walked onto the train station, in the busy streets of New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you might have noticed this is not one of the best chapters, i'm very sorry and i'm working on getting the quality up.
> 
> Love, ~N


	7. Now The Day Bleeds Into Nightfall, And You're Niot Here To Help Me Through It All.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter gets a call from Happy, saying Tony wants him at the compound to talk, will Peter tell Tony?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title inspired by a song from Lewis Capaldi- someone you loved.

At the orphanage there were certain rules. Some of them logical, like don't hurt each other (not mentally nor physically), don't take other kids stuff, etc. But also 'Do your chores', 'Help each other with chores' and that kind of stuff.

Today, Peter and Kennedy had to cook. Only the older kids could do this, 'cause the younger ones always tended to burn their little fingers on the stove. As Peter and Kennedy were making little Pancakes this evening, something was bound to go wrong.

They might be great friends, but also both pretty much the clumsiest people alive. Which meant this wasn't gonna go as smoothly as it could have been, would they be handy.

As expected kennedy dropped the pancake mix. They had the mix where you only had to add water So the rest was crumbly powder. They really should have seen it coming.

Kennedy had dropped another bottle of pancake mix, but instead of neatly cleaning it up, she threw the powder at Peter.

Peter, whose face was now completely white because of the thrown powder, turned around to look at Kennedy.

"Oh no you didn't" he said, his voice a warning tone.

"Oh yes I did, now i at least don't have to see your face anymore" she said, smirk plastered on her face.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, she regretted it. Peter started to also throw the powder fallen on the floor to kennedy, who at her turn threw at him.

At this point, there had formed a huge cloud of Pancake Powder in the small kitchen's air. Both Kennedy and Peter laughing and coughing still throwing at each other.

"What are you doing?!?" Said a voice from the doorway to the kitchen. "You were making pancakes, and now you're making a mess of my kitchen?!"  
It was Helen.

Both teens turned around fast, startled looks on their faces. "We'll clean it all up" they said in unison, trying to sound apologetic after a laughing fit. 

"You bet you'll clean it all up, I'm not doing it" and with that she walked away. They could tell she was to tired to be annoyed by them.

They were still laughing about what had happend, when the pancakes were sat on the table and everyone gathered around.

Usually everyone would talk about their day at school, or work depending on the person. Tonight was no different. Only Peter didn't want to tell about his day. It would mean he had to tell about Flash, 'cause else Kennedy would open her mouth for him. He had a feeling she already told Carter, seeing his pityfull look had been staring at him for the entire evening already.

Dean started talking about his incredible day at school, about how he finally had friends, Alyssa Kelly and Finn Weston.

James and April talked about how amazing they thought math was, and that they wanted Peter to teach them more, to Carters dismay, ("I'm the one in college, if anyone knows mathematics in this house, its me").

After dinner, Helen and Carter cleaned up the table, while the rest spread themselves around the house. Peter was walking to the bathroom to shower, when his phone went of. 

"Hello?" He asked, curious as to who was calling.

"Ah, mr. Parker," The sound of happy's voice was heard over the phone.

"Happy?" Peter asked, confusion clear in his tone "what- what are you calling fo-"

"So listen kid," Happy rudely interrupted. " Mr. Stark wants you to come to the compound Friday, would that be a problem?"

Taken aback by the sudden bluntness Peter should have gotten used to by now from Happy, Peter took some time to answer

"Uhm no, not really, bu-"

"Ok good kid, Mr. Wouldn't be happy otherwise, i'll pick you up at 4 at your school. Don't be late" and with that Happy hung up. Leaving a very confused Peter behind.

At that point Helen walked in, "what was that all about?" She asked, folding Peter and James' laundry in their small dresser.

"Ow nothing" he answered, still trying to process the entire conversation in his head. "Uhm, would it be ok if i were to go to the Avengers compound this Friday?" He asked.

At that she turned around giving him a confused face to look at. "Avengers compound, what are you going to do there?"

"Mr. Stark apparently invited me, thats what that call was about actually" Peter said, looking into her eyes, which looked surprisingly tired.

"Ok, you can go, but be home at eleven, I wanna go to bed relatively early tonight" Helen said and with that she left the room to get the rest of the freshly dry laundry.

\------------------------------

It was the Friday Peter was going to the compound. He was excited yet nervous and couldn't really pay attention in class.

Him and Mr. Stark hadn't talked for about a month now, just before May... past was the last time they talked to each other. 

And Peter didn't know what to expect from the billionaire, was he going to question Peter? Did he know about May?

He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even notice the bell signaling the end of his school day, until everyone was already out of the room.

He stood up from his table full of pencil scratches, and collected his stuff. As he walked trough the hallway he hoped he wouldn't see Ned or Flash, but just by his luck...

"Peter!" He heard Ned's voice come from behind him.

"Peter, wait a minute please!"

So stupidly enough Peter stopped walking. He wasn't stupid enough to turn around though.

As Ned came to a halt, and went to stand in front of Peter, Peter felt a pang of hurt in his chest. His friend who had abandoned him for both their enemy. 

When he looked Ned int he face though, he saw Bed was almost crying.

"Peter, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been such a bad friend for over the past few weeks," he said franticly shaking with emotions

Peter chose not to say anything just yet, and Ned got the clue.

"I wanted to defend you, and I didn't mean for this to happen, I really didn't, but I couldn't! I'm so sorry Peter." Ned said, trying to make Peter understand

"And where is Flash now?." Peter asked. If Ned was here, where was Flash and the rest of his friends.

"They started telling me I coudn't hang out with them anymore, because I'm a loser. They dumped me..." Ned said, his fave contorted into a frown.

"They dumped you and now you're sad? You did the same thing to me! So what, now you think after not only betraying me but also joining Flash we can just go back to being friends? I'm sorry Ned but I can't right now" said Peter. He was definitely angry, but he still wanted his friend back,

Besides he had to go to the compound. 

\---------------------------

"Mr. Parker!" Is the first thing Peter heard when he walked inside the compound.

As Mr. Stark walked towards him, Peter decided what he was going to say to him.

But he had to know if Mr. Stark knew about may or not.

When mr. Stark stood next to him he could see Stark had an apologetic look plastered on his face.

Maybe he was sorry for not checking in with Peter for a long time.

"So... how are things going Peter?" Mr. Stark said, looking nervous.

So thats how he's going to do this

"Uhhm... yeah fine... i guess?"  
Peter said, still a bit wary.

"Ok, I'm going to go straight to the point, what were you doing at that orphanage" Stark said, crossing his arms and looking kind of scary to be honest.

"W- well, its a long story" Peter said

"I've got time." Starks reply came, looking Peter straight in the eyes. "C'mon Peter I'd like an explanation" Tony said, no room for arguing.

So Peter blurted it out.

"May is dead" he said, face numb

"W- what?" For the first time since Peter had known him, Tony stark looked at a loss of words.

"She died" Peter started to explain, "and thats why I'm in an orphanage"

Tony put a hand on his forehead. He couldn't believe this. 

Peter had been alone in the world, and Tony didn't even know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! Thank you so much for reading, What did you think? 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! They really mean a lot to me. You guys are great
> 
> ~N

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story, if you have any ideas, leave them in the comments and maby i'll put them in the story. Thanks for reading! ~N


End file.
